Hogwarts Musical
by JustMe777
Summary: It's High School Musical Hogwarts style.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or High School Musical **

Hermione looked like a totally different person. Straight hair, nice tan, and tighter clothes. She always knew that her best muggle friend, Anna, loved giving makeovers, but why'd she have to do it to her.

"Okay, we're done." Anna smirked. "Look in the mirror! Don't you love it?"

"Wow, I look really good. My friends at school probably wouldn't even recognize me like this."

"Okay, now we have to show you off."

"No thanks, Anna. Why don't we just hang out here for a while?"

"Oh, come on! It's New Years Eve and they're having a party right across the street! I want to introduce you to some of my friends."

"Okay, I guess."

"Okay, Hermione, I'd like you to meet Jordan. Jordan, Hermione's that friend I told you about that goes to private school practically all year long."

"Nice to meet you, Jordan."

"Nice to meet you, too." Jordan said and then turned to Anna, "Hey, Anna, we have an opening for karaoke, do you want to give it a shot."

"No thanks, I've got other things to do, but how about you, Hermione. You could probably do good."

"Me? Sing? Anna –"

"C'mon give it a shot."

"I guess, but –"

"Okay, c'mon." Jordan led Hermione up on the stage where a tall boy with short brown hair stood.

"Hey, Drake! This is Hilary, she's going to be singing with you, okay?"

"Actually, my name's Her–"

"Sure," Drake said to Jordan, totally ignoring Hermione.

"Have fun, guys."

**Music starts:**

**Drake:**

_Living in my own world,_

_Didn't understand,_

_That anything can happen,_

_When you take a chance_

**Hermione:**

_I never believed in,_

_What I couldn't see._

_I never opened my heart,_

_To all the possibilities._

**Both:**

_I know that something has changed,_

_Never felt this way,_

_And right here tonight…_

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you._

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new. _

**Drake:**

_Now who'd have ever thought that,_

_We'd both be here tonight._

**Hermione:**

_And the world looks so much brighter,_

_With you by my side. _

**Both:**

_I know that something has changed,_

_Never felt this way,_

_And right here tonight…_

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you._

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new. _

**Drake:**

_I never knew that it could happen_

'_til it happened to me._

**Both:**

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you._

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_That it's the start,_

_Of something new._

_It feels so right,_

_To be here with you._

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart._

_The start of something new. _

**music ends**

"I wanted you to know that this has been the best time I've had in my whole time visiting my cousin." Drake said to Hermione, "Before you came it was really, really boring."

"I know what you mean, my friends kept on pushing one fashion magazine after another in my face. If I see another, I think I'll puke."

"Wow! Not on me, okay?"

Hermione smiled, "Well, anyways, it was really nice to meet you. Maybe we could get together sometime. Where are you staying?"

"Not too far, but my dad doesn't exactly know where I am and –"

"That's okay, I understand."

"But I'd really like to get together again this summer."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Hermione smiled, "So, where does your dad think you are?"

"What?"

"You said your dad didn't know you were here, where does he think you are?"

"I'm not sure." Drake scratched his head, "He's busy with company affaires right now."

"Oh, so he owns his own company."

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying, though, 'cause he only wants me to hang out with people as rich as him."

"But that's totally unfair."

"I know, but I can't change that. I really like you, though."

"Thanks," Hermione's watch started beeping, "Oh, that's mine, I've got to go. My parents will freak out if I'm back late."

"Bye."

**So what do you think? Love it or hate it? Please review. **


End file.
